


comfortable.

by porcelainsimplicity



Series: x-men drabbles. [11]
Category: X-Men (Movies), X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men: Days of Future Past (2014) - Fandom
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-17
Updated: 2014-08-17
Packaged: 2018-02-13 13:54:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2153160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/porcelainsimplicity/pseuds/porcelainsimplicity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The moment he sees her again, he can't help but think she was right.</p>
            </blockquote>





	comfortable.

The moment he sees her again, he can't help but think she was right. She is beautiful in her natural blue form. It's this version of Raven that he sees in his dreams at night, the Raven who now calls herself Mystique. She's comfortable in her own skin now, something that he has yet to master. But every time he turns into the Beast, he grows a little more used to the fur, and he can't help but wonder if she would have loved him like this if he hadn't screwed everything up. The truth is he never will know.


End file.
